Never Trust a Female Rat
by LilCharmyBee
Summary: Rattrap a femme? Impossible? Nope! Rattrap is a femme! And how will the others react to this? And who's this Predacon femme looking for Rattrap? What else will happen to the Maximal team now that they know...Rattrap's really a femme.


**Again! I write ANOTHER story when I should be working on my previous ones! Forgive me people! I just love starting new stories. But I got to work on the others ones! The only stories I think I've ever finished are the one-shots and 'Black Bee' wow now that's just plain sad. **

**Anyway I don't know why but I have an obsession with having mechs either turn into femmes or end up actually being femmes. If you read my one story 'Mech Today Femme Tomorrow' you know I aimed that at Bumblebee. Now I intrude the Beast War universe and pick on Rattrap. I always pick on the characters I love the most.**

**Enjoy the story! For all Rattrap fans out there…DON'T HURT ME! Remember if the format is in **_this text_** it's either a flashback or a thought. ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer- I don't own ANY characters in this story! If I did…that would be wicked!**

**Never Trust a Female Rat**

**Chapter 1**

"Alright! These Preds are gettin on my last servo!" Rattrap said angrily as him and Rhinox hid behind a large rock as Terrorsaur fired laser at them from his optics.

"We have to stop them before they reach that stasis pod!" Rhinox said reloading his gun. "Well duh! Man! Where is the boss monkey when ya need him?" Rattrap asked reloading his gun also.

"We only have to beat Terrorsaur and Scorponok. We can do this!" the rhino Transformer said looking at the rat Transformer. Rattrap sighed "If you say so man! Let's do it!"

The two quickly came out from behind the rock and aimed at the red Predacon in the sky. Before the Predacon could react the two Maximals shot laser at him from their guns and hit him straight in the chassis.

"Oh! I'm hit! I'm going doooooown!" Terrorsaur cried as he felt himself spinning out of control and heading towards the ground.

Rhinox and Rattrap headed onward as they knew Scorponok was close to the stasis pod. "We gotta hurry!" Rattrap yelled as they came into view of the scorpion Predacon and the stasis pod.

Scorponok turned around and grinned "To late Maximals!" he said as he aimed one of his scorpion pinchers at the Maximals. A large blast came from the pincher and hit the two dead on.

The two Maximals cried out in pain as the blast hit them and flew them in different directions. The Predacon second in command smiled. He grabbed a hold of the stasis pod and tried to lift it.

"Terrorsaur! Get over here and help me with this!" the second in command yelled. Terrosaur lay on the ground but once he heard Scorponok he sat up and shook his head "Ah, I'm coming!" he yelled as he ran over to Scorponok.

The two lifted the stasis pod and ran off as fast as they could before the two Maximals could get back up and stop them.

"Urg…slag!" Rhinox yelled as he slowly sat up and saw the Predacon's running off with the stasis pod _'Optimus won't like this.'_ The rhino Transformer turned his head and tried to spot his friend "Rattrap?" he yelled. He slowly got up and looked some more "Rattrap? Where are ya?"

'_Slag! Slag! Slag!' _the rat Transformer lay on the ground unable to move. How bad had the blast hit him? _'I…I can't transform into my original mode! Not now! Not in front of Rhinox. I'm not ready to reveal it yet!'_

Rattrap heard Rhinox getting closer _'Don't find me…not yet!' _he soon felt himself transforming. _'No please! Not now!' _he soon felt himself blacking out also. _'Oh Primus please! Don't do this to me!'_

"Rattrap!" before the rat Transformer blacked out he saw his best friend stand before him…in complete and total…shock. _'No…'_

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"_Rhinox? Do you copy? Did you reach the stasis pod?" _the rhino Transformer heard his leader say over the as he slowly walked back to the Axalon.

At the moment he was in his rhino form while his friend was in rat form and riding on his back completely unconscious. "Yeah, but the Predacon's got it." Rhinox responded back.

Optimus sighed _"I should have been there." _ "It's no worry Optimus. Did you get the other stasis pod that landed?" _"It was a trick. The Predacon's used a device that gave off a stasis pod signal and sent Cheetor, Dinobot and I on a wild goose chase. Did either of you two get hurt?"_

"J-just a little. But um…Optimus…when we get back to the ship um…you're all going to be in for a shock." Rhinox explained. _"Why?" _the leader responded.

"You'll see. It's nothing we could have ever guessed." Rhinox said as he took a quick look back at Rattrap then looked forward again.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"What could be so shocking to have Rhinox that spooked?" the youngest member of the Maximals asked as he looked at Optimus. The leader just shrugged.

"It might have something to do with Rattrap though. I usually hear him in the background but I didn't hear a single word from him the whole time." The Maximal leader explained.

"Maybe the rodent has finally gotten himself killed." Dinobot said with a grin. But this comment won him a glare from both Optimus and Cheetor.

"Don't even joke about something like that Dinobot! It's not funny!" Cheetor said angrily. "Even if you don't like Rattrap it doesn't mean you got to say things like that!"

The raptor Transformer simply rolled his optics at the youngling. Soon they heard some one enter the Axalon. Rhinox soon showed up in the main room in his robot mode. He was carrying a still unconscious Rattrap in his arms. Rattrap was still in beast mode though.

"What happened?" Optimus asked worried. "We got shot don't worry we only need some time in the CR chamber but um…you…you really got to see Rattrap in um…robot mode." Rhinox stuttered.

This caused the Maximal leader to raise an optic ridge "Why?" "Yeah Rhinox what's wrong with him?" Cheetor butted in.

"Um…" Rhinox couldn't find the words. The Maximals soon heard a slight moan come from the rat in Rhinox's arms. It didn't sound like Rattrap's voice though.

The rat Transformer soon opened his optics. He realized he was in Rhinox's arm and that everyone was staring at him. He almost panicked before realizing he was still in beast mode.

Rhinox soon let Rattrap drop out of his arms and the rat Transformer landed gracefully on the ground. Optimus stared down at the shortest member of the team. "Rattrap…can you change to robot mode for a second?"

Rattrap just stared up at his leader before shaking his head. Optimus raised an optic ridge "Why not?" he asked. The rat Transformer just continued to stare at the leader before sprinting for the door.

The others tried to stop him but the rat was too quick and escaped from the others and ran down the hall at full speed.

The Maximals just stood there in shock. Why wouldn't Rattrap transform? Optimus looked at Rhinox "What's wrong with him?"

Rhinox just stared at Optimus for a few nano clicks. "I…I don't know how to say this. I mean I don't think Scorponok's blast caused this I think he was always like this but-" "Rhinox!" Optimus interrupted "What's wrong with him?"

Rhinox stared at Optimus again before finally saying "I…I think Rattrap…is a femme."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

'_Alright! Alright! Maybe Rhinox didn't see anything. Maybe he was just in shock for another reason! Maybe he just saw a rock that looked like my head and was shocked!'_ Rattrap tried to convince himself that Rhinox hadn't learned his secret.

But he knew Rhinox had known…and had probably told the others. _'Man! Chopperface probably knows too! MAN! That's __**really **__embarrassing!' _

Rattrap tried to repair himself. Tried to fix himself so he could…go back to being a mech and not a femme.

At the moment Rattrap wasn't a he…he was…a she. _'This isn't good! I wasn't ready to tell them yet! What will they think of me now? Oh my gosh! I'd be the only femme on this ship! Oh slag no! Slag slag slag no! It was fine when they thought I was a mech but if they know I'm a femme it's just plain __**wrong!**__' _

The bot soon heard some one knock at **her **bedroom door _'Oh come on! I'm not finished repairing myself yet.' _ "Rattrap! Open up! It's only me!" Optimus said through the door.

Rattrap tried to change her voice now as best she could to sound like her mech self. "Um…busy right now!" it didn't work…she still sounded too much like a femme _'Stupid voice compositor. Of all the times not to work on changing my voice!' _

Optimus stood outside the door slightly shocked. That defiantly did not sound like the Rattrap he knew. The voice was too feminine. Could Rhinox…have been right?

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"_Rattrap? A femme? Rhinox did you blow a fuse or something?" Cheetor asked in disbelief. _

"_I know it sounds a little farfetched but it's true! When we got hit Rattrap and I were separated a small distance from reach other. When I got up I was looking for him and I heard…some noises. It sounded like something was transforming and when I found Rattrap he was transforming from a mech to a femme! I'm pretty sure Rattrap is a femme after seeing that!" the rhino Transformer fought back._

"_But how could it be possible? Rattrap never showed any sign of being a femme." Optimus said. The three soon heard Dinobot chuckle. "This is rich! The vermin is actually a femme? Oh Primus! That's just great!"_

_The three glared at him but Dinobot was laughing too hard to notice. Of course he would find amusement out of this. He hated Rattrap so of course he would laugh this hard if Rattrap really was a femme._

"_I'll go talk to him. We need to actually confirm this before saying that Rattrap is…a femme."_

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Rattrap? Please open the door. I won't think any less of you." Optimus said sounding sincere. He would never try and hurt Rattrap's feelings. He knew Rattrap was going through a difficult time now.

"W-what did Rhinox tell you?" Rattrap asked in her normal voice. She still didn't open the door.

"He said that he saw you transform into a femme. I'm guessing it's true. Rattrap no one here will think any less of you." The door suddenly swung open.

"Who the slag do you think you're kidding Primal? Dinobot is probably getting a kick out of this!" Rattrap yelled. Optimus just stood there in complete shock. In front of him stood a completely different bot!

It still seemed like Rattrap but with a femme outlook. It was kind of hard to see Rattrap like this after always thinking of her as a mech for so long.

"Rattrap…it doesn't matter what Dinobot thinks. Rhinox, Cheetor and I are still your friends and want to help you." Optimus exclaimed.

"Oh no! Oh slag no!" Rattrap said backing away from the door "I ain't comin out of this room till we get back to Cybertron! Ain't no way I'm facin the other Maximals or the Predacon's like this! For the rest of the Beast Wars I'm spending my time in here!" she said about to close the door on the leader.

Optimus stopped her and held the door "Rattrap! You have to face this at some time! I don't entirely know why you hid the fact you were a femme but you can't keep yourself locked up just because we know now! We need you!"

"No you don't! You don't need a useless femme like me!" Rattrap yelled trying to get Optimus to let go of the door so she could close it.

"How is being a femme make your abilities any different from how they were when you were a mech?" Optimus asked. He smiled slightly as his words sunk into Rattrap and the femme stopped trying to get him to let go of the door.

"C-can I have some time to think about this?" Rattrap asked not looking at her leader. Optimus nodded slightly "Sure." He said as he let go of the door and walked away.

Rattrap silently closed the door and walked over to her berth and lay down. She sighed slightly. _'This is by far the worst day of my life.'_

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Excellent work you two. Looks like some of the Maximals fell for the decoy stasis pod. Yeeeeees." Megatron said grinning.

"The stasis pod scanned a beast mode on our way over here sir. It should be activating itself soon enough." Scorponok informed the Predacon leader.

"Good." Megatron said as he stepped down from his floating throne and stepped onto the platform that Scorponok, Terrorsaur and the stasis pod rest upon.

The evil tyrant grin got ever wider as he saw the stasis pod open. "Welcome to the Predacon's we insure that you're stay with us will be pleasant…if you do as you are told."

Before the tyrant could react a blast zoomed passed his head. Megatron started at the whole the blast had made in his ship before turning back to the stasis pod and that protoform that arose from it.

A black and grey femme soon stepped out of the stasis pod with her arm blaster still pointed at the Predacon leader. She stared at him with red optics. She looked as if her beast mode could be a jaguar.

"Tell me…" she spoke which caused the Predacon's to pay absolute attention to her. "Tell me…where I can find the one…known as Solar."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**Alright the ending of this chapter might not seem so shocking to some of you because you don't know what names I gave the Maximals. I'm sure the Maximals and Predacon's had different names before coming to Earth so I'll explain this now. **

**The name I gave Rattrap for his (or in this case with this story her) the name Solar. Because I love the name. So this new femme is talking about Rattrap. But what could she possibly want with the newly found out femme? Find out next time on…TRANSFORMERS…wow that was a little to climatic. **


End file.
